SUV
Overview The 'SUV '''is a four-seater vehicle that spawns in front of the Police Station at the Prison. It is the second four-seat vehicle in the game, with the Model3 being the first. It always spawns in blue and is mainly used by Police or Prisoners trying to escape. This vehicle costs $40,000 in-game cash and was added in the 1B Visits Update. Performance The SUV is not a bad vehicle. Its top speed is slightly above average when the level 5 engine is equipped, much like the Porsche and has fairly good acceleration with the level 5 engine. Overall with the great number of passengers and great handling, this makes this vehicle a good getaway vehicle when escaping out the prison parking lot. Gallery cff9535c2099b82c05ad779f533518c2-png.jpg|''The front side of the SUV. 2a55efff73137252fe29763ea4035777.png|''The left side of the SUV.'' 2a55efff73137252fe29763ea4035777.png|''The right side of the SUV.'' 6bd7bf4dd67ec25621e0a14bf898107b.png|''The rear of the SUV.'' 0fce4ba4cd626bbee0f70230a761719b.png|''An aerial view of the SUV.'' a20dd10f17f330aa68005bd695333c8b.png|''The SUV with its headlights on.'' c56782bf22456fe1236d1ce2d3a87e91.png|''The SUV with police sirens.'' Trivia * This is the only SUV in Jailbreak, excluding the Model3, which looks like an SUV but is really a unique sedan. * Like the Camaros that spawn at Police Stations, the SWAT Van, the Helicopter, the BlackHawk, and the UFO, it only spawns in a specific color, which is blue. ** However, when spawned at a garage or with the Mobile Garage Gamepass, it has the chance to spawn in grey or yellow. * The SUV is one of the only vehicles that requires a keycard to drive out if you are a criminal. However, if you don't have one, you can use the ramp and Rocket Fuel to escape. The others are the SWAT Van and the Camaro at Police Station 1. * The SUV represents a Chevrolet Suburban in real life, but the SUV in Jailbreak can only seat four, unlike the Chevrolet Suburban in real life, which seats up to eight. * The SUV is slightly faster than the Pickup Truck, but it slows down when it drives up a hill. * When it was first added, no sirens would appear on the SUV, even if a police officer drove one. This was fixed a few days after the update. * The headlights on the SUV were also broken like the sirens, as the headlights shined on the rear of the vehicle, not the front like it was supposed to. This was also fixed a few days later. * The SUV is the only vehicle on Jailbreak that has a bull bar on the bumper, and it currently serves no purpose. However, in real life, it is used to perform a PIT (pursuit intervention technique) maneuver during pursuits. * Many people complain about the SUV spawning in the Prison parking lot, because you will need a keycard if you want to easily drive it out as a criminal/prisoner. * The SUV spawned at the Military Base, but it was removed and replaced with the Military Jeep in the revamped Prison Update. * The SUV originally spawned in-front of Police Station 1's front door in the parking lot, but now it spawns next to the Camaro by the Electric Fence. ** This location is quite convenient, as players can use the SUV as a boost to get over the fence and reach the Camaro outside. * The SUV has a 3-speed transmission. * The SUV has a unique default license plate, being VRO OOM Category:Vehicles Category:General Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Four Seat Vehicles